


Blood Through Water

by PandaHero



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, holy shit i wrote this on a 3ds, super weird witch stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oktavia watches on as Kyoko hacks away at Sayaka's body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Through Water

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is???

Grated vision reveals a flurry of faded red weighted by the mirror image of the disgusting soul inside the mermaid princess. She swing her sword to get rid of it.

Hollow screaming fills the labrynth, red blur moving to quickly for Oktavia to catch or recognize she just wants to get rid of herself. She screams louder. Louder, louder, louder.

The blur slows, body dropping, the one Oktavia hates at least. She moves to slice it up. A lance stands in her way.

"Sayaka," the red screams herself.

Such a familiar name.

She can see the red clearly now, messy ponytail a nostalgic sight, but she doesn't know why.

"Sayaka, it's me, Kyoko!"

Kyoko. That sounds familiar aswell...

The witch brings her sword down and hopes to destroy the fleshy mass of idiocy next to the redhead. Dodge. How ANNOYING.

This girl is so ANNOYING.

"Sayaka, listen to me!" Kyoko growls and slams her lancetip into the corpe's bruised forehead. Oktavia relishes in the sound it makes. Huh. Why destroy it herself when the red can do it for her?'

"Sayaka!"

Oktavia watches with glee. The red begins furiously driving her lance into the dull confines of her soul image's brain. It splatters everywhere with a delightful crack.

Must've been the skull.

The body is in pieces in seconds arms and legs and god knows what else detached, bleeding, oozing. Red cuts the stomach open.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR" she screeches, cutting off another arm, lance sawing through the bone like butter.

"This isn't fair, I- I wanted to-"

Pathetic, she can't even finish her own sentence.

"I wanted to marry you."

The red digs into the neck of the bleeding pile of organs and blood, the head

R O L L S

The mermaid loves it.


End file.
